


Becoming the Mask

by misura



Category: Swordspoint Series - Ellen Kushner
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine and the Duchess's justice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming the Mask

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artifactrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artifactrix/gifts).



"You realize that you've got one of the city's best lawyers working for you, right?" Marcus asked a little crossly as he watched Katherine change into what Artemisia jokingly referred to as her 'heroine costume'. (The joke being, naturally, that no heroine on the stage would wear these types of clothes.)

_The male lead, on the other hand ..._

"I knew that color would go well with your eyes," Artemisia said, studying her in a way that was rather flattering. "You look quite romantic, my dear Tyrian."

"Wait until she comes home splattered in blood and mud," Marcus muttered. "See how 'romantic' you think all of this is then."

The mask, as always, completed the outfit. It was, in some ways, the most important part. Katherine did not allow herself to believe it would actually be able to hide her identity, but it gave her a certain distance, some small amount of plausible deniability, should it ever be required.

"My dear Marcus," she said. "Some problems simply require a woman's touch."


End file.
